Stop This Song Lovesick Melody
by M.L. Decoy
Summary: Songfic.LJ. Por que ninguém podia mandar ele parar? James Potter estava enfeitiçando Lily Evans com sua maldita melodia apaixonada e ninguém estava ali para ajudá-la.


**Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)**

**(Pare Esta Canção) (Melodia Apaixonada)**

Lily Evans desceu rapidamente as escadas do seu dormitório, chegando à sala comunal de sua casa rapidamente, enquanto ria das amigas.

A garota arrumou o cabelo ruivo e gargalhou novamente ao ver Alice correndo até Frank.

_You say the sweetest things_

_(Você diz as coisas mais doces)_

_And I can't keep my heart from singing_

_(E eu não consigo impedir meu coração de cantar)_

-Você está absurdamente encantadora, Lírio.

Ela não precisou se virar para descobrir quem era o dono daquela voz. Mesmo antes de qualquer palavra ser pronunciada, seu coração já pulava, sentindo inconscientemente a proximidade do rapaz.

_Along to the sound of your song_

_(Junto do som da sua canção)_

_My stupid feet keep moving_

_(Meu pé estúpido continua se movendo)_

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e, ao perceber que já estava quase virando-se para ver o Potter, suspirou em frustração e caminhou para fora dali.

_With this 4/4 beat I'm in time with you_

_(Com essa batida 4/4 eu estou em sincronia com você)_

_Woah_

Ela foi até o quadro e murmurou a senha. Então se lembrou de algo e virou-se rapidamente.

-Potter.

-Lily.

_Maldito sincronismo_.

_With this 4/4 I would die for you_

_(Com essa batida 4/4 eu morreria por você)_

Ele sorriu para ela, e a ruiva precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar.

_Someone stop this_

_(Alguém pare essa)_

Alguém, por favor, faça isso parar.

_I've gone too far to come back from here_

_(Eu já fui muito longe para voltar daqui)_

Lily cerrou os punhos e virou-se.

_But you don't have a clue_

_(Mas você não faz ideia)_

-É Evans.

_You don't know what you do to me_

_(Você não sabe o que faz comigo)_

E saiu, sem dar ao garoto uma chance de falar.

Só Merlin sabe o que faria se continuasse ali.

_Won't someone stop this song?_

_(Ninguém vai parar essa canção?)_

Seus passos eram apressados e ela ignorou as reclamações das amigas.

_So I won't sing along_

_(Então eu não vou cantar junto)_

Céus, por que ela estava pensando no Potter? Tantos garotos em Hogwarts, por que diabos estava pensando justo no Potter?

_Someone stop this song_

_(Alguém pare essa canção)_

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Precisava pensar com clareza.

_So I won't sing_

_(Então eu não vou cantar)_

Certo, certo. O que estava acontecendo com-

Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente interrompidos por um cutucão nas costas

_I never let love in_

_(Eu nunca deixei o amor entrar)_

_So I can keep my heart from hurting_

_(Então eu posso impedir que meu coração se machuque)_

Ela se virou, e logo franziu o cenho ao ver Ammus Diggory sorrindo para ela.

-Lily, você gostaria de ir à Hogsmead comigo este fim de semana?

_The longer that I live with this idea_

_(Quanto mais eu vivo com essa ideia)_

A garota piscou e riu sem graça.

-Desculpe,Ammus, mas eu estou muito ocupada.

O garoto sorriu e disse que não tinha problema e murmurou um "talvez na próxima".

_The more I sink in_

_(Mais eu me afundo)_

Mas é claro que ela tinha mentido.

Agora não poderia ir a Hogsmead porque tinha "estava muito ocupada". Ela estava se afundando nas própriasmentiras.

_With this 4/4 beat I'm in time with you_

_(Com essa batida 4/4 eu estou em sincronia com você)_

_Woah_

_With this 4/4 beat I would die for you_

_(Com essa batida 4/4 eu morreria por você)_

E no momento em que ela se virou para sentar ao lago de Marlene e Alice, Potter se sentava à sua frente, ao lado dos outros marotos.

Eles tinham que se sentar exatamente ao mesmo tempo?

Parecia que era algo do destino, ou coisa assim.

_Let's stop this song_

_(Vamos parar essa canção)_

E ela cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos dele.

_I've gone too far to come back from here_

_(Eu já fui muito longe para voltar daqui)_

_But you don't have a clue_

_(Mas você não faz ideia)_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_(Você não sabe o que faz comigo)_

-Hey Lily, eu estava falando com você antes.

-Jura? Eu nem percebi, Potter.

Ele preferiu ignorar o comentário, mas fez uma careta.

_I've gone too far to get over you_

_(Eu já fui muito longe para esquecer você)_

_And you don't have a clue_

_(E você não faz ideia)_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_(Você não sabe o que faz comigo)_

-Eu não causo nada a você, sério?

_Se você soubesse o que faz comigo, querido_.

Evans sobressaltou-se com aquele pensamento. Ela admitira – para si mesma, mas não vem ao caso – que ele a abalava, e o chamara de querido?

_Won't someone stop this song_

_(Ninguém vai parar essa canção?)_

_So I won't sing along_

_(Então eu não vou cantar junto)_

Foi com horror que Lily Evans admitiu que o olhar de James era encantador, e com mais horror ainda – se é que era possível – percebeu que chamou o Potter de James.

_Someone stop this song_

_(Alguém pare essa canção)_

_So I won't sing_

_(Então eu não vou cantar)_

Ela tinha que sair dali. Longe dele era possível pensar com clareza, era como se o encanto se acabasse.

_Your lovesick melody_

_(Sua melodia apaixonada)_

_Is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_(Vai conseguir o melhor de mim esta noite)_

Ela quase sorriu para ele.

Lily Evans quase sorriu para James Potter!

_But you won't get to me_

_(Mas você não vai chegar até mim)_

_If I don't sing_

_(Se eu não cantar)_

Mas ela não iria ser mais uma.

Deus, ele era só mais um garoto insistente. Nada de mais.

_It creeps in_

_(Se arrasta)_

_Like a spider_

_(Como uma aranha)_

Mas quando ela estava virando o corredor, já fora do grande salão, sentiu _a_ mão segurar seu braço.

_Can't be killed_

_(Não pode ser morto)_

_Although I tried and tried to_

_(Apesar de eu ter tentado e tentado)_

-Lily, o que eu tenho que fazer com você? – James murmurou ainda a prendendo.

_Well don't you see?_

_(Bem, você não vê?)_

_I'm falling_

_(Eu estou me apaixonando)_

-James, _por favor_ – Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, suplicando ao garoto – me solta.

_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Não quero te amar, mas eu amo)_

Por que não conseguia pensar direito com aquela proximidade?

E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa James a prensou contra a parede, colocando os dois braços ao seu redor como uma espécie de prisão.

Ela podia sentir o calor dele e corou absurdamente quando seus narizes se tocaram.

_(Lovesick melody)_

_(Melodia apaixonada)_

_Won't someone stop this song?_

_(Ninguém vai parar essa canção?)_

Por que ninguém mandava ele parar?

_So I won't sing along_

_(Então eu não vou cantar)_

Ela encarou o moreno e sua respiração acelerou.

Perto demais. Perto demais.

_(Lovesick melody ah)_

_(Melodia apaixonada)_

_Someone stop this song_

_(Alguém pare essa canção)_

_So I won'tsing_

_(Então eu não vou cantar)_

Por que só conseguia pensar no toque dele e em com aquele perfume era atraente? Ela nunca pensara assim de um garoto! Por que justo ele?

_Your lovesick melody_

_(Sua melodia apaixonada)_

-Você não vê, Evans? Você é a letra e eu a melodia.

_Is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_(Vai conseguir o melhor de mim esta noite)_

-Juntos somos a canção perfeita.

_But you won't get to me_

_(Mas você não vai chegara até mim)_

Seus lábios se roçaram levemente.

_No you won't get to me_

_(Não, você não vai chegar até mim)_

E então percebeu o que estava fazendo.

'_Cause I won'tsing_

_(Porque eu não vou cantar)_

-Eu não vou cantar!

E correu, deixando James para trás.

Ele franziu o cenho absorvendo suas palavras e então gargalhou. Ao menos ela admitiu.


End file.
